


Is This Truly Home?

by id_rather_be_a_cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adrien instead of Frisk I think, Fluff, Furious writes angst only, I don't know, So yeah, angst (probably i mean if i know Furious...), hi, i have no idea what to write here, i'm just in charge of the fluff, i'm the fluff writer, i've never played Undertale, she needed a fluff writer, sweet little sunshine Adrien, the storyline of Undertale, um, ummmmmm, we all need that in our lives, yeah i think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_rather_be_a_cat/pseuds/id_rather_be_a_cat
Summary: "Falling. I'm falling." But is that really so bad?(It won't let me change the 1/1 chapters thing. There will be more!)





	Is This Truly Home?

**Author's Note:**

> A Miraculous Ladybug/Undertale cross over. I'm writing this with Furious Pines. She's on FF.net. You can find this on there too.

Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste of the Agreste Fashion lines, had recently created a new "mysterious" chic fashion line, as he likes to refer to it as. So, being the model of his father's company, Adrien was dragged along on a long trip to a little town, well-known for an attraction of sorts known as Mt. Ebott. The history of the mountain goes way back to when the town was first founded in the medieval age, telling of monsters and the like. Gabriel found this mountain to be perfect for his line, as people were known to hike there and never come back. 

Adrien sighed, thinking about all this as the bus drove on, the mountain clear up in the distance. His father, of course, wasn't actually there. He sent Adrien and his trusted staff members and photographer to the mountain for about four days to take photos and leave for home after the work was done. It would have been only three, but his father knew how finicky the photographer could be at times, so he added an extra day. Adrien wished his father would have at least come to be with him, but he knew that was too much to expect from his father. The bus jerked abruptly after speeding past multiple red lights. 

"Adrien," Nathalie gently nudged him out of his daze, "We've arrived." 

Adrien smiled. He allowed himself a brief moment to reminisce over old memories of Nathalie. How she had acted cold toward him when he was much younger. She had kind of become a bit of a motherly figure to him, though. Not in the way his real mother had been, but still, she had been more of a parent to him than Gabriel. 

He grabbed his bag from beside him and got up, trailing a little behind her. They walked down the bus steps, being the last ones off, then the bus sped away, probably much faster than the legal speed limit. Due to the insistence of the photographer, day one was just to be used to set up and get settled in, seeing where the light would hit during magic hour and what not. Adrien and Nathalie were a few hours behind the rest of the crew due to flight delays, but now that they were here, they walked to the nearby hotel, although it was more like an inn than anything. They got their room keys, Nathalie stopping a few rooms before Adrien. 

He walked to the end of the hallway, taking out his room key and opening the door. Lying his suitcase on the floor, he unzipped it to unpack what meager supplies he brought along. Along with normal supplies for overseas work, he also brought along hiking gear, due to disbelief, with a hint of pre-teen rebellion that he had stored up in him for the last 14 years of his existence. Well... Maybe that was a bit over-exaggerated, but he deserved a break! Most nights he'd pass out once the day was done, and maybe he's a bit skinnier than he should be for his age... Honestly, he just wished his father would pay more attention. 

As he glanced up, he noticed the sun sitting just on the peak of Mt. Ebott. Wanting to explore before dark, he quickly grabbed and put on his hiking gear. Sneaking out of the hotel, he took a bus - luckily one that obeyed driving laws - to the mountain. Staring out the window he noted that it was magic hour, like his photographer often said. You could see the sun peeking out just from behind the approaching mountain, slowly lowering to eventually become unseen. Just as he was about to get off the bus, the driver put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Kid, you are going up the mountain, right?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"Just... Never mind." 

Adrien stared for a minute before getting off the bus, hearing the man sigh and drive off. He then began his hike. There was an old, very faded trail, having plants growing throughout it. Adrien would pick a few flowers. He knew it was silly, but he thought they looked nice. He put them in his hair, knowing no one was around to see. He smiled to himself, making the rest of the flowers into a crown, the way his mom taught him long ago. Adrien certainly had quite a few flowers, many of them all sorts of shapes and sizes. He finished the intricate flower crown, gently setting it upon his head with a pleased smile. He was proud he remembered how to make one, nevertheless one with so many different flowers. He realized though, the longer he walked up the trail, the more faded the path became, and how the flowers were all buttercups instead of the mass variety he saw on the way up. 

It also started to become fairly cold, considering how far up he was at this point. The sun was almost gone over the mountain's peak now, so Adrien took up his flashlight, turning it on. Determined to get high enough to see past all the trees, he started to run up to where he assumed the trail was supposed to be, considering he couldn't see any, being so old and not taken care of. He finally burst out of the trees, turning around to look down at the town. The sunlight flooded over the horizon, painting the town gold as it disappeared behind the mountain peak, the shadow slowly consuming the land. It looked so small. As if he took a step forward, he'd crush it and all of its inhabitants. He took a step back. And another. Then before he realized it, he tripped over something. A root perhaps. When he expected to just fall onto rock he was surprised to be met with air. He realized with fear and sadness, he was falling to his death. At least considering how far he fell down this hole at least. No. 

Not fell. 

Falling. 

I'm too young. 

I haven't gone to school yet. 

I don't have any friends yet. 

I was going to be a Physics professor. 

I haven't had a family of my own. 

I can see it all flashing before my eyes. 

Will anyone even notice? 

Will dad even care? 

I don't want to die. 

The buttercups are lovely this time of year aren't they? 

THUD.

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahahaha. A cliff-lander >:3 . Did ya... Did ya see what I did there? Heh... Yeah. Welp, hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and good luck getting regular updates. Like that would ever happen.


End file.
